Gs Mikami: Futanaris invade
by redhfics
Summary: reiko mikami was testing some curses and spells, when suddenly...there was an unexppected result


GHOST SWEEPER MIKAMI

IN: "FUTANARIS INVADE"

Reiko mikami was making tests with some old and arcane textbooks, when she opened a portal. The thing is that she had invoked 4 other reikos from alternate dimensions. She was confused with the unexpected result of her tests. And invited the alternate reikos to take the tea and calm down the things

-well…i was not expecting that. I´d never thought that existed so many girls like me-

-me either-answered another reiko,

Except one of them, alll the other mikamis used the same classic tight purple dress. This one used a purple dress more loose. Besides of that, all the 4 girls (including the original) got the same wardrobe.

-y´know?-said other reiko-you never had sex with a futanari, don´t you?-

The original reiko almost spitted all her tea, and said:

-w…what did you say?-

-yeah…from here i can see clearly that you don´t have a dick-

-well…i was trying to not to touch the issue, but i see a huge bulge in all her dresses-

Actually…all the other reikos had massive bulges in her tight dresses. Those other girls had penises (huge penises).

-well…now that we touch the issue-said another futa reiko-what if all of us get some fun?-

-you mean…like a huge orgy of reikos?-said another futa

-yes…that sound great. You girls look so fantastic. I´ve never thought that could be possible to fuck myself-said the third futa

The original reiko stood uo and said:

-wow! Calm down! What is all that fuss of fucking each other? Why do i want to do that?-

-c´mon reiko…the idea is so exciting…don´t you wanna try have sex with yourself?-

-this is not what i expected when i was testing those old books. That sounds so pervert-

-i´ll give you some motivation…-said one of the futas.

That reiko stood up and starting to get undressed…the original looked astonished when that girl took off her panties, to reveal a huge and hard cock pointing to her.

-w…what the fuck? Is that a real penis?-

-yes…now how do you feel?-

-h…how i feel? I´m speechless-

The other two ones stood up as well, and starting to get undressed. In short time, the original reiko was surrounded by naked clones of herself with huge dicks.

-now…it´s your turn-said one of the futas

-i…i´m so amazed. But i don´t wanna to have sex with you-

-we´re not gonna take a no by answer. So you better get naked-threated other of those girls

-i can fight with you!-said reiko the original.

-you´re 3 vs 1. We can do this nice and sexy, or hard and tough-

Reiko thought in the chances, but they were right. So she decided that have sex with herself maybe was not that bad. So she started to get undressed. The other girls clapped the decision.

-you made a good decision reiko…you´re not gonna regret this!-

-whatever….what do you want to do me?-

All the girls started to surround reiko closely , and one of them grab her by the shoulder, forcing her to put on her knees.

Reiko had three big cocks around her face. She was being caressed by all those horny futanaris in the hair, tits and face. She knew what to do…so she grab one of those massive dicks and started sucking the tip, while grab the other two to make them a handjob.

-yes reiko…that´s great-said the futa reiko that was being sucked. but she grabbed reiko´s head and said: -you´ll see reiko, my dick is larger than that, you´ll need to suck deeper to get the job well done-

After saying that, reiko felt like the futa girl pull her head, forcing her to deepthroating her cock.

-yes! that´s better-

In spite of her best efforts, reiko couldn´t suck any further from the half of that huge futa cock. The other two futa girls, bored of being fapped by reiko, started to suck the cock of each other.

-damn reiko…i can´t hold it any longer!-

The original Reiko tried to escape the forcing hold of that futanari who was about to cum inside her mouth, but without avail. The only thing that she could do, was close he reyes and receive the cum.

-i´m cumming!-

Reiko felt a amazing flow of sperm getting into her mouth, opening way into her throat. When the futa release her, mikami threw up a great quantity of cum, and started to complain:

-w..why do you need to hold me like this? i thought that i´m going to suffocate myself!-

-ufff…sorry reiko, but i´m feeling so good, that i wanted to enjoy every second of it-

-you girls are too rough-

After that, the other two futas stood up and started to lick the cum received from the other one. One of them asked:

-so…what about a foursome?-

-w..what are you talking about?-asked the original reiko

-i mean, would be cool that all of us put our dicks inside you, at the same time. You got three holes, and we have three cocks, you know what i mean?-

-that…would be very extreme for me-

The futa who came in her mouth, helped her to stand up and said:

-bullshit! I know you can handle it. You did reaaaly good with that blowjob-

After saying that, she lay down on the floor. Her dick was still hard, but wet of all the saliva and cum who covered it.

-it´s time for you to put it in yourself-

-it´s too big. I won´t be able to take it all!-

-try it and we´ll see what to do if we can´t-

-do you need help to put it in yourself?-asked one of them

-n…no. It won´t be needed-answered reiko.

After saying that, she knew that she had no other choice. That huge futa cock looked so big. Reiko thought that the feeling should be intense, thinking in that, she grab that cock, and started to sticking in her pussy.

-it´s so huge!-said reiko.

She looked the huge cock getting inside her, inch by inch. Grunting strongly while that dick was getting way into her. After a while, she had it halfway inside her. The futa reiko, owner of that cock, said:

-c´mon reiko. You got the half, keep going!-

-i…can´t-

-oh dammit! You´ll gonna see!-

That futa grab our girl and pull her, forcing her to take all the way in that massive penis. Reiko was moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure, and then started to complaining, with tears in her eyes:

-bitch! Why did you do that? Fuck! That was so painful!-

-but…look my dear: you´ve taken it all-

Reiko look out below, and saw the bulge made by that futa cock. The bulge was huge, it looked like reiko´s tummy was about to break.

-oh my god! look that huge ball in my stomach…is that your penis?-

-yes…now you can start moving it-

Reiko did some efforts to ride that monster cock, moving up and down to stimulate it. Both women were enjoying the moment.

-ugh! I´ve never thought that…huge cock like this existed!-

-it exists…now you need to enjoy it!-

The other futas were looking amused the skills of the normal reiko, taking that cock. One of them said, while looked reiko´s butt:

-well…i can´t believe that we have that nice ass-

-do you want to fuck her there, right?-said the other futa with her

-yes, i deserve a Little of that too…-

That girl get closet to reiko and started to rub her cock head in reiko´s ass. She looked behind and saw that other huge futa trying to stick it in her ass, and she complained:

-p….please, don´t do it-

-reiko, i know you can do it. One or two cocks more won´t make any difference-

Reiko tried to resist, but her futa copies were stronger than her. The girl who was taking her pussy, grabbed her hands, and said with a kinky smile:

-c´mon girl…put it in her ass-

-that´s what i gonna do!-

Reiko closed her eyes, when that other massive cock invaded her tight and pretty ass. That other futanari taked her more roughly than the first, moving like she was possessed by a lustful demon.

-please…you´re gonna break my ass!-

-don´t be silly reiko. Now is when the real fun starts!-

-what are you talking ab…?-

Before she could end that phrase…the third futa stood up in front of her, showing her amazing and huge dick.

-w…what now?-asked the original reiko

-that mouth is free right now…open it-

-b…but-

The futa that was taking her in the ass, grabbed reiko´s head. Reiko knew that it was no other choice, so she opened her mouth, and received that third huge futa cock.

Reiko felt her mind in blank…three huge cocks, owned by three reikos were penetrating her. One in her once tight pussy, another one in her asshole, and the last one in the mouth, all the way into her throat.

-this is not so bad…making aside the pain in my ass, i´ve never thought that huge cocks felt so good…or that i was able to take three at the same time-reiko thought

During a while, all that can be Heard, was the excited moaning of the three futas, and reiko choking in cock. But reiko felt it: her three "friends" were about to cum.

-oh no…they´re about to cum! What i´m supposed to do? I´m gonna drown in cum!-

But it was too late…

-i´m cumming!-scream one of the futas

-m...me too! Ungh!-

-fuck…i can…hold it any longer!-

Reiko felt a huge stream of cum filling her insides from three ways: her pussy was being injected with tons of cum, filling her completely. Her ass was oversaturated with a huge sea of cum, causing that her stomach started to get bloated. Another massive flow of futa semen was making way in mikami´s throat. She felt like she was about to drown in all that cum, but somehow she could resist all that.

After a while, the three futa girls put out her dicks from mikami´s body. Releasing all the cum stucked in all her holes. The pussy and ass from the original reiko looked like fountains of cum, releasing all that milk blocked from that huge cocks. It was a mix of liquid flowing and relaxed moanings from the three girls. Meanwhile reiko struggled to not pass out from the intensity of that orgy.

-wew reiko…that was amazing!-said one of the futas

-yeah, i´ve never came so hard before-said another one

-are you…alright?-asked the last one

Reiko stood up slowly. Her face was covered with cum, her ass and pussy were still dropping out milk lewdly, getting the floor wet. but she didn´t looked mad. Indeed…she looks calm, maybe even happy.

-i….i…-mikami tried to say something

-yes?-asked one of the futas

-i…feel…amazing!-

-really?-

-y…yes…i´ve never experienced something like that before. That…was impressive. I almost passed out from the excitement-

-well…we´re glad that you´ve enjoyed it. Now you are convinced? Futa sex is the best thing on earth-

-yeah…now i know it. Can we do this again?-

-i can do it right now-

-me too-

-And me-

Reiko was astonished. Those girls still could fuck her any longer?

-r…right now, you said?-

-yes…do you want some more? I got another load ready if you want to-

-me too. I can make it two or three times more-

-er…i think that we could rest a Little-said the original reiko

-ok baby. Take a rest, and we´ll start round 2 in 10 minutes.

-w..what did you say?-

THE END


End file.
